Selamat Hari Ayah!
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Sekarang hari ayah? Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau ada hari itu? Lalu, apa yang akan diberikan Naruko Uzumaki kepada Naruto Uzumaki nanti? Omong-omong, sekarang bukan ulang tahunnya Naruto? Lalu apa maksud dari Naruko? Content: Incest! Tidak ada Lemon atau sejenisnya. Drabble.


**Naruto bukan milik saya!**

 **Warn: Incest! Enggak ada Lemon! Cuman Drabble!**

 **Pair: Naruto x Naruko.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Hari Ayah!**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di dapur rumahnya, ia memasak makanan untuk adik satu-satunya. Naruko Uzumaki. Mereka berdua hanya tinggal berdua, tidak ada orang tua atau kerabat yang tinggal dengan mereka.

"Naruko! Makanan sudah siap!" seru Naruto yang mulai menata meja makan. "Sedang apa anak ini?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan menuju ke kamar Naruko, hanya untuk melihat apakah adiknya mendengar seruan dari sang Kakak atau tidak. Lagipula teriakan Naruto hampir sama seperti sebuah Sound Ssebuah

"Naruko? Kau di dalam?" tanya Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu kamar milik Naruko.

"Se-sebentar kak! A-aku sedang memakai pakaian!"

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar, ia sendiri sangat tekun menghadapi adiknya yang sangat manja. Tapi... "Kok lama sih? Naruko! Apa sudah selesai!?" pemuda itu bisa mendengar suara-suara yang muncul dari dalam kamar Naruko. "Adik? Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"A—tidak! Ini aku sedang membersihkan kamarku yang berantakan!"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Sebelum makanannya dingin!"

"Ya! Tunggu dibawah saja Kak! Aku akan datang sebentar lagi!"

Naruto pun menyudahi kegiatan teriaknya bersama sang adik, ia berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak bisa membiarkan makanan tersrbut jadi dingin gara-gara menunggu sang adik tercinta.

Beberapa saat setelah menyantap sarapannya, Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki dari lantai atas. "Naruko, cepat sebelum makananmu dingin!"

"Baik Kak!"

Pemuda pirang itu menaruh sumpit, kemudian merapikan alat makannya untuk di bawa ke tempat pencucian alat makan. Sementara itu, sang adik baru saja mulai acara sarapan paginya. Naruto dibuat heran dengan tingkah sang adik yang sedikit... Err... "Naruko? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Naruko sedikit terkejut, kemudian tersenyum kikuk disertai dengan semburat merah yang menyelimuti kedua pipinya. "Eh, ah, kakak tidak usah khawatir dengan keadaanku, aku masih sehat kok!" balas gadis itu sambil menunjukkan senyum kikuknya. Dengan cepat, dia menyelesaikan acara sarapannya, kemudian merapikan alat makan miliknya. "Kak, tolong duduk di sofa tersebut! Aku mau mengambil sesuatu." Naruko berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu mengambil sebotol air putih di dalam lemari pendingin. Ia pun berjalan menuju sofa, kemudian menyalakan televisi. "Ada apa dengan Naruko? Dia daritadi terlihat aneh?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan menampilkan Naruko yang berjalan menuju sofa. "Kak aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu." Naruto hanya memandangi Naruko sambil meminun air putih miliknya. "Ini! Tolong di terima!"

.

.

.

.

 **Byuurrr**

Hujan lokal membasahi wajah Naruko. "Apa!? Naruko, apa maksudmu!?" tanya Naruto yang sangat terkejut dengan sebuah alat kecil yang diberikan oleh Naruko. "Ini kan... Testpack!?"

"Emm, uhh... Se-selamat hari... A-ayah!"

"Maksudmu!?"

"Aku hamil anakmu, Kakak..." Balas Naruko sambil memegangi perutnya.

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa cengo sambil memandangi Naruko yang tersenyum manis disertai semburat merah. Pemuda itu baru ingat, beberapa bulan yang lalu dia dan Naruko... Berhubungan intim... Dan itu tanpa disengaja... Lalu sekarang...

"...Kau hamil anakku?" Naruko mengangguk dengan semangat. "...Sial, aku pasti mengeluarkannya di dalam kemarin."

"Kak... Kamu akan bertanggung jawab, kan?"

"... He?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **End!**

 **A/N:** Jadi... Segini saja ya? Saya mau ngelanjutin Naruto x Sarada dengan Lemonnya. '-') Dilanjutkan dengan Istri saya yang mau nulis The Sekiryuutei. '-')/

Sekiranya ada yang salah, mohon maaf. Karena fict ini sendiri terinspirasi dari beberapa komik strip yang mungkin enggak bisa saya sebut... Karena lupa. '-')

Yang minta lanjutan. Jangan nanya, saya cuman bisa nulis ini saja untuk sementara, walaupun pendek. :v

 _Oke, Shinn Out! Adios!_


End file.
